


Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life!

by Dominant_Mikaela_Hyakuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, an attempted animal au, ill probably write several stories at once and tie them together, im sorry, this will probably be part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominant_Mikaela_Hyakuya/pseuds/Dominant_Mikaela_Hyakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>v(.-.)v</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly, I just felt like writing, and this was the first thing that came to mind.

He watched as the orange explosion of hair pranced in front of him, carefree. Though he would never admit it, Tobio enjoyed watching those messy locks of hair bounce. And what did he enjoy more? The person that the hair belonged to. Hinata Shouyou. Hinata, not unlike his name, was a ray of sunshine to the Karasuno setter. Everytime he saw the older boy smile, he had to force himself not to do the same. Not that he didn’t want to smile back. He’d tried before… Yeah, that didn’t go too well.

“..eyama? Kageyama!?”

It took him a moment to realize that Hinata was giving him an odd look, and he felt his face heat up ever-so-slightly in embarrassment, “What is it, dumbass?”

He watched the small pout settle on Shouyou’s lips as the young boy put his hands on his hips, “I’m not a dumbass, dumbass!”

Tobio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to ignore his thumping heart. Hinata looked adorable as hell with that look on his face, “Whatever. What do you want?”

“Are you okay?”

The question that fell from Hinata’s lips was incredibly out of place, and caught Kageyama slightly off guard. How was he supposed to respond? Sort of? Yes? Maybe? Ask again later?   
Since when did Shouyou care, anyway?

He shook his head slightly, “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

The orange-haired boy looked up at him with those huge brown eyes that he adored so much, “You’ve been acting really weird. A lot weirder than usual.”

“I do not act weird, asshole!”

“You do too! Especially around me, lately!”

Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat as Hinata rambled on. Thank god Hinata was the most oblivious person in the world. But had he really been that obvious? To the point of Sho noticing? He thought back to the earlier days and realized that the others, Suga mostly, had been giving him encouraging smiles anytime he was around Hinata. This happened outside of practice, even. Did they know? Or was it just a coincidence? 

“You’re doing it again!”

‘SHit,’ is all that ran through the setter’s mind as snapped out of his thoughts once more, ‘Hinata stopped talking!! Say something, stupid!’ 

He focused his gaze back in on Shouyou and forced some words out of his mouth, “D… Doing what?”

Hinata released a slightly annoyed sigh as he answered, “You keep spacing out and staring at me with this weird look! It’s seriously creepy!”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, dumbass Hinata!”

It was then that Tobio saw a small flick in Hinata’s hair. It couldn’t have been the wind, seeing as there was none. Sho wasn’t moving either, so what was that? His blue-black eyes roamed Shouyou’s head, trying to figure out what he’d seen. Just his imagination? Probably. He settled on that.

Until he saw it again.

Hinata was now glaring up at Kageyama with such an intensity he felt like he could’ve caught fire. But, his mind wasn’t all with him at the moment. He slowly reached a hand out and touched one of the many stuck-up bunches of Hinata’s hair, and he faintly heard the other boy squeak.

“What are you doing, K-Kageyama?!”

Kageyama ignored him and gently dragged his hand along the hairs. They felt soft. Like, really soft. Almost like fur. And that’s when he heard it. A very squeaky rumbling sound. He searched for the source before looking down and realizing that, holy shit, Hinata was purring.

Shouyou rubbed the top of his head against Kageyama’s frozen hand, eyes shut in a content sigh. It was like he’d forgotten completely that he was yelling at the taller boy just moments before.

Tobio quickly retracted his hand, “What the hell?!”

Shouyou gasped and his ears pressed tightly back against his head as he practically flew away from Kageyama, almost in tears. His pupils constricted into slits as he glared at the setter, “Why did you do that?!”

Kageyama took a step towards him, fumbling for words. Why the hell did Hinata have cat ears? How long were those there? Did he have a tail too? 

However, all that came out of his mouth was the astute observation of, “Y… You’re a cat.”


End file.
